User talk:Miyuuko
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ale page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lord O' Darkness (talk) 03:05, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Anime if u know how to do animes can u do Toad and Guddles please i got links Mrboy90backup (talk) 21:11, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I'm not doing requests at the moment.--AethereaCrepusculum (talk) 01:47, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Summaries Please do not edit peoples' summaries, and please get character's genders right. I'm a water clam. Don't judge me. It'd be nice if you could clarify that. You can't expect me to learn from mistakes when you don't point them out. AethereaCrepusculum (talk) 20:44, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Look at all of the edits you JUST have been making. And A Bit of a Pickle is where you said The Beaver is male and Chopstix is female[1] I'm a water clam. Don't judge me. Did I? Oh, I apologize then. I must've mixed up the characters in the summary. Oh well... AethereaCrepusculum (talk) 20:49, June 6, 2013 (UTC) The " " Thing If your wondering not Every Episode needs them I think --GMcloudy, Help Page 22:50, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I don't really remember any episodes on this website having them, nor do I remember using them, but thank you anyway. AethereaCrepusculum (talk) 23:12, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Alice About Alice and Ale why do you edit them so much, and why do you refuse that Alice is Ales evil side like really? And not every Character needs ' thing have a good day. --GMcloudy, Help Page 22:58, June 7, 2013 (UTC)' - I edit them because it's important that correct information/grammar is given about characters on a wikia. Also, I know a lot about them since Ale was one of my closest friends. Also, when did I say that I refused to believe Alice was Ale's evil side? Please, be a little clearer. Thank you. Also-I'm guessing your talking about the bold marking-I do it to keep this wikia in order as best as I can. This wikia really is a mess and needs some serious clean-up.miyuuko (talk) 00:09, June 8, 2013 (UTC) - You refused Alice was Ale evil side when you reverted my edits on her page changed her age and kills, and why did Ale close down her account?? --GMcloudy, Help Page 00:19, June 8, 2013 (UTC) - Okay. First, I reverted your edits because you had so much information wrong it wasn't even funny. Second, she closed her account and moved to another one because she couldn't handle all the people calling her a mary-sue and flaming her on the smallest of mistakes anymore. Why does it even matter? Can't we just end this dispute and go back to editing? miyuuko (talk) 00:24, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Blocked You've made WAY too many bad edits for me to just warn you. You keep on thinking it matters if an episode title is bold and italic. IT DOESN'T MATTER. And don't change character's pages. And don't remove "This episode introduces _____". You are vandalizing sooo many pages and thanks to you I have to undo all these edits. I AM NOT WARNING YOU. THIS IS A BLOCK. See you in a week! - So! I'm assuming you just chose to ignore what I posted to your page on the Happy Tree Friends Wikia. Allow me to paste it here: No, don't worry. I'm not going to scream and holler like I see many other people do, haha! I just simply wanted to clarify the reasons you decided to block me for two weeks. This is what you posted on my talk page: "You've made WAY too many bad edits for me to just warn you. You keep on thinking it matters if an episode title is bold and italic. IT DOESN'T MATTER. And don't change character's pages. And don't remove "This episode introduces _____". You are vandalizing sooo many pages and thanks to you I have to undo all these edits. I AM NOT WARNING YOU. THIS IS A BLOCK. See you in a week!" Hopefully, the internet won't mess up my words and make things seem as they aren't. First things first, when you said I made "too many bad edits", what exactly is a bad edit? I don't mean to sound so...condescending...but I honestly think I didn't do anything wrong. I never erased information nor did I put wrong information in the text. Secondly, you say ''bold and italic doesn't matter ''and yet you blocked me over it. If there is a rule somewhere that says I'm not allowed to do this, I would ask that you re-direct me to that instead of just blocking me so suddenly. Thirdly, the only reason I removed the "This episode introduces _____" is because it was a repeat sentence. You had that in the first paragraph of the article and then it was repeated in the Trivia section. And, lastly, about all the edits I had made. You see, I have this bad problem where if I see too many grammar mistakes/misspells, I'll be compelled to fix'' everything and make sure it's all in order. It would have ''never occured to me that you would get upset over that. Again, Waterclam, I never meant to make you so upset and I hope you will read this and approach me in a civilized manner. I don't want to be on your bad side and I want to be your friend! Anyway, have a happy two weeks!" Please make sure you read this and give me a response. I figure it's only fair after what you put me through.